


Белые кролики

by alessie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie
Summary: В Силе всё связано. И Оби-Ван с Энакином выясняют это на собственном опыте.





	1. Сквозь зеркало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White Rabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291187) by [Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly). 



> I’ve sent the translation request to the author, but after reading the permission in the author’s profile I took the liberty of starting the translation without waiting for the answer in the comments.
> 
> I will delete this text immediately upon the author’s request.
> 
> Оригинальный фик не закончен и давно не обновлялся, но там уже больше 100k слов (и очень много как взаимодействия Оби-Вана с Энакином, так и их общения с ОТ трио)  
> Фик начат в 2005 году, так что события Диснеевского канона не учитываются

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История начинается за год до событий Мести ситхов

Спёртый промозглый воздух пещеры не слишком-то улучшил настроение Энакина, которое и так упало ниже некуда после событий сегодняшнего дня.

Или скорее, после некоторых событий, которые так и не произошли, и в этом-то и была проблема. От Энакина совершенно ускользало, почему Совет, при всей своей мудрости, верил, что повстанцы Харгота захотят прислушаться к голосу разума. Отвратительная никчёмная группировка, из тех, что может навлечь несчастья на весь свой народ.

И Энакин за этим проследит.

Они поймут, насколько были глупы после того, как сепаратисты сотрут их с лица земли. И вот тогда, когда равнодушные боевые дроиды будут резать их детей, они пожалеют о том, что отказались от поддержки джедаев. Когда по улицам их городом потечёт серебряная кровь их народа, они взмолятся о помощи.

В последнии мгновения своих жизней они осознают горькую правду: им некого винить в том, что Республика вывела войска, кроме их собственных людей.

И что бы они не сделали с Оби-Ваном, какой бы вред ему не причинили, Энакин лично проследит, чтобы они дорого за это заплатили.

Он знал, что если бы Оби-Ван сейчас был здесь, он бы отчитал его за такие кровожадные мысли. Если бы Оби-Ван сейчас был здесь...

Но он был здесь, где-то неподалёку. И Энакин найдёт его.

На этот раз Энакин его не подведёт.

Возможно, прямо сейчас его связь с Оби-Ваном и ослабла, но она была цела: он не мог найти по ней Оби-Вана, но точно знал, что в какой бы ловушке тот сейчас не находился, он всё ещё дышал.

Энакин задрожал и поплотнее запахнулся в плащ.

Если бы Оби-Ван был здесь, то после лекции он... он сказал бы Энакину остыть и успокоиться, позволить Силе вести себя.

Что ж, стоило попробовать.

Энакин быстро выдохнул и упал на колени.

Он закрыл глаза, отрезая себя от испещрённых голубым и серым стен пещеры. Отстранился от душных запахов экскрементов и бойни и отбросил звуки маленьких созданий, которые, следуя за просыпающимися джунглями, копошились вдалеке. Он притупил ощущения мира вокруг себя, каменного пола под собой и склизкой жижы, прилипшей к его плащу. Чувство самого времени ускользнуло от Энакина, пока он пытался найти тот самый внутренний покой, которого всегда так легко достигал Оби-Ван.

Три разных возможности, три разных тоннеля... и Сила отказывалась показывать ему, какой выбор приведёт его ближе к Оби-Вану. Медитация не помогала.

Энакин ещё раз нетерпеливо выдохнул. Думать как Оби-Ван тоже не помогало. Не то, чтобы это вообще когда-нибудь помогало.

Если бы Эрдва был здесь, Энакин мог бы ещё несколько часов назад просканировать пещеры в поисках Оби-Вана.

Тогда Энакин не смог оспорить аргументы Оби-Вана, и они не стали брать Эрдва с собой. Энакин с Оби-Ваном прибыли не как воины, но как переговорщики, а народ Харгота был известен своим недоверием к дроидам.

Оглядываясь назад, конечно, было ясно, что Оби-Ван был совершенно не прав, и Энакин с наслаждением выскажет ему это сразу же, как только обнаружит. Что ж, как однажды сказала Падме, бездействие ещё никому не помогало. Он должен был выбрать. Если он пойдёт по неправильному тоннелю, он всегда сможет вернуться обратно по своим следам и попробовать ещё раз. Пока он ещё может чувствовать Оби-Вана, у него оставалось время.

Энакин открыл глаза, и на него обрушился окружающий мир.

Тоннель слева слегка уходил вниз под уклон, и Энакин мог различить всего несколько метров впереди, прежде чем путь сворачивал и терялся из виду. В правом спуск был более явным и, кажется, тоннель довольно долго шел по прямой без всяких поворотов. Средний тоннель навскидку был проложен на одном уровне, без спусков и подъёмов, и его явно использовали чаще всего.

Учитывая, какой сегодня был день, самым подходящим направлением казался путь вниз.

— Значит, правый, — сказал Энакин. Он почувствовал мимолётное неуместное облегчение от того, что Оби-Ван сейчас не мог услышать, как он разговаривает сам с собой.

Он вбежал в тоннель трусцой, экономя силы и по возможности стараясь как можно дальше расширить границы своего восприятия просто на случай, если что-то почувствует в одном из боковых проходов. Световой меч он снял с пояса и включил, так что от стен тоннеля отражался голубой свет. Со временем тоннель начал заворачивать, по спирали скручиваясь внутрь и под другие тоннели. И ощущение присутствия Оби-Вана стало сильнее, чем было у входа в пещеру.

Энакин побежал быстрее.

Наконец, стены тоннеля ушли вверх и в стороны, и он ворвался в какую-то пещеру, напоминавшую комнату. Она была приблизительно круглой формы и совершенно пуста, за исключением деревянной двери в противоположном конце, свеже и неумело врезанной в поверхность скалы.

Оби-Ван был за этой дверью. Энакин замедлился и остановился, слегка не добежав до конца зала, и распахнул свои чувства, пытаясь определить, были ли с Оби-Ваном и его похитители.

Он нахмурился, поняв, что ощущает лишь присутствие Оби-Вана.

Может быть, эта мелкая жаба Улгдо тогда и не врал, когда сказал, что его народ не желает джедаям вреда? Если, конечно, они не решили, что достаточно ослабили Оби-Вана... но всё же было бы глупо не оставить там ни одного охранника, хотя бы в качестве простой предосторожности.

Но Энакин почувствовал от Улгдо такой сильный страх, ещё задолго до окончания, страх, который, как подумал тогда Энакин, был совершенно необоснован, если они хотели, чтобы он нашёл Оби-Вана.

Это должна была быть ловушка.

Но, как учил его Оби-Ван, знание о том, что впереди ловушка, никак не уменьшало необходимость сделать то, что должно. Это просто означало, что Энакин не должен был терять бдительность. И лучшим выходом в подобной ситуации было просто идти вперёд.

Энакин потянулся Силой и разнёс хлипкую дверь на части.

И там перед ним оказался простирающийся от стены до стены бассейн с какой-то напоминающей воду жидкостью. И на другом его краю лежал Оби-Ван, без сознания.

Энакин сильнее сжал в кулаке световой меч и перепрыгнул через бассейн...

Он рухнул на другой стороне, корчась от сотрясающей его тело агонии. Он чувствовал боль от светового меча Дуку, снова и снова, тысячу раз, в каждой частичке своего тела. В голове его звучали крики его матери, зовущей его, просящей, умоляющей. Он слышал, как тихо всхлипывала Падме, и это была его вина, он разбил ей сердце. Лицо Оби-Вана, старое и изнурённое, улыбнулось ему и пропало, и он почувствовал мучительную пустоту на месте их связи. Огни погребального костра Квай-Гона окружили Энакина, и он больше не мог дышать.

А затем, сквозь сотрясающую его боль, Энакин услышал зовущий голос, незнакомый, но всё же известный ему.

«Я спасу тебя».

На губах Энакина проявилось имя, и он прошептал его, тихо и неуверенно.

— Люк?

Но мысль пропала так же быстро, как и пришла, и странное чувство начало спадать, оставляя за собой тягучее ощущение слабости.

Они это сделали с Оби-Ваном?

Энакин заставил себя открыть глаза. Он всё ещё мог видеть Оби-Вана, лежащего как раз вне пределов его досягаемости. Механической рукой он подтянул себя к нему, оставляя в грубом полу дыры в форме пальцев. Энакин устроился у стены рядом с Оби-Ваном, а потом потянулся к нему одновременно обеими руками и Силой.

Его разум коснулся разума Оби-Вана, и у Энакина почти закружилась голова от облегчения, когда Оби-Ван инстинктивно ответил, и касание его разума было таким же умиротворяющим, как и всегда. Оби-Ван был тёплым и тяжёлым, и Энакин подтащил его поближе, баюкая его голову у себя на коленях, пока сам он собирался с силами.

Что бы ни произошло, это потребовало от Энакина больше, чем, как он думал, он может выдержать, и если это принесло столько боли ему, то страшно представить, что это сделало с Оби-Ваном.

Но произошедшее не ощущалось злонамеренным. Болезненным, да, но не злым.

Энакин раздражённо вздохнул, ласково перебирая волосы Оби-Вана живой рукой. Уже совсем скоро Оби-Ван проснётся, и они решат эту загадку лучшим из возможных способов — вместе.


	2. Сближение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Люк приоткрывает завесу тайны

Комната была пустой, даже аскетичной; было нечто странно отрезвляющее в том, что его отец выбрал себе такое место для жилья, хотя по информации, собранной Люком, Вейдер нечасто останавливался в городе, вместо этого предпочитая скрываться в вышине на своих кораблях.

И всё же, казалось разумным начать именно здесь.

На мгновение Люк пожелал, чтобы Лея была с ним и помогла, но он понимал, почему она не хотела получше узнать Энакина Скайуокера.

Принявшая её планета, та, которую, как Люк знал, она всё ещё считала «домом», была уничтожена Империей. Всю жизнь за ней охотились имперские войска. И Вейдер для Леи был не просто чудовищем из ночных кошмаров: она стояла перед ним, лицом к лицу, и ненавидела его лично.

Люк мог понять её нежелание.

Часть его была с ней согласна, даже если он и не собирался признаваться в этом Лее.

И именно поэтому ему потребовался почти год, чтобы решиться.

Поэтому он сомневался, даже сейчас.

Всё же, знания и интуиция дополняли друг друга. И было полезно начать с фактов.

Эти апартаменты были первым известным жилищем Дарта Вейдера. Когда бы он ни возвращался на Корусант, он останавливался в них. И всё же, в комнатах не было ни единого намёка на то, что он здесь бывал.

Ни намёка на кого бы то ни было.

Люк подошёл к окну комнаты, которая по его ощущениям когда-то была спальней, отметив, что даже здесь не было ни единого предмета мебели. На стенах он мог различить слабые остатки голубого, хотя цвет был погребён под слоями белой краски. Раньше комната по краям была украшена декоративной лепниной, но её содрали, а остатки замазали штукатуркой. Пол тоже претерпел изменения, его выровняли и выбелили, пока он не сравнялся цветом с белыми стенами.

Кто-то потратил немало времени и сил, чтобы избавить это место от любых следов человеческого присутствия, которые тут когда-либо были.

И тут Люк начал медленно осознавать, что здесь всё же ощущалось чьё-то присутствие, оно казалось старым, будто бы давно уже должно было померкнуть в Силе, но его поддерживали неестественно ярким.

Но это был не Дарт Вейдер и даже не Энакин Скайуокер.

Вместо них он смог разглядеть широко распахнутые карие глаза с аккуратно нанесёнными мерцающие тенями и копну сияющих тёмных локонов, свободно рассыпанных по бледным плечам. Сосредоточившись, он почувствовал в воздухе цветочный аромат, лёгкий, но дурманящий. И теперь он мог расслышать легчайшую тень женского голоса, мелодичного и полного надежды.

«Я хочу, чтобы наш малыш родился дома, на Набу».

Это был мягкий шёпот воспоминаний, многократно отражённый и очищенный, пока от него не остался лишь один единственный отпечаток во всех апартаментах.

Нечто, что не должно было быть забыто.

Набу... Люк смог припомнить, что ему рассказывали, что до того, как апартаменты занял Вейдер, здесь иногда жила сенатор с Набу.

Люк попробовал расширить своё восприятие, почувствовать что-нибудь ещё.

Он только услышал те же слова, что и раньше, они повторялись снова и снова.

Вейдер превратил всё это место в окружённое пустыней святилище какой-то неведомой богине.

— Кто ты? — прошептал Люк в ответ, посылая вопрос в Силу. — Почему ты всё ещё здесь?

Он не получил ответа, кроме этого потерянного желания, пойманного в бесконечную петлю.

Люк вздохнул и, отвернувшись от окна, направился к двери в спальню. Он сделал шаг и почувствовал странную дрожь в Силе.

На пол со стуком упал световой меч.

И хотя в комнате никого не было, неожиданно он смог уловить очень знакомое присутствие.

— Оби-Ван? — позвал Люк, подходя и осторожно поднимая меч. Он немного походил на старое оружие Бена, насколько Люк мог его вспомнить, но как он здесь оказался? Откуда он появился?

И если он чувствовал Оби-Вана, почему бы криффовому джедаю просто не явиться ему?

Ощущение присутствия Оби-Вана всё усиливалось, исходя из той самой точки, куда упал световой меч.

Что-то подсказало Люку, что он должен отступить, совсем немного.

А потом Сила... пошла рябью. Люк никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. А там, в центре комнаты, сам воздух, казалось, сворачивался вовнутрь. В комнате потемнело, и Люк, потеряв равновесие, опёрся о стену.

Он почувствовал странную вспышку озарения: каким-то образом он был для этого источником питания. Что бы сейчас ни происходило, оно вытягивало необходимую энергию прямо из него.

Его зрение помутилось, и он почувствовал, как сползает по стене. Он снова услышал, как с глухим стуком о пол ударился световой меч, и никогда в жизни ему не было так холодно. Саму его сущность рывком вытягивало в направлении энергетической воронки посреди комнаты, но боли не было, только всепоглощающая слабость, охватившая всё его существо. Почувствовав, как его тело ударилось об пол, Люк послал Лее отчаянный ментальный зов, но что бы ни происходило, он уже знал, что она прибудет слишком поздно, чтобы это остановить. Вокруг него затрещал воздух, и яркая вспышка света ослепила Люка, не только физическое зрение, но и его восприятие Силы.

Когда перед глазами прояснилось, Люк понял, что не может вымолвить ни слова.

Там, растянувшись на голом полу комнаты, лежал Оби-Ван Кеноби.


	3. На другой стороне

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оби-Ван страдает от головной боли и приходит в замешательство

Оби-Ван с опаской открыл глаза и тут же вновь плотно зажмурился, когда от яркого света и так раскалывающаяся голова вспыхнула болью.

Должно быть, его перенесли, потому что он не помнил никаких ярких светильников внизу в пещере. Собственно, он не помнил ничего, кроме воды, боли, и криков зовущего его Энакина.

Если они навредили Энакину...

Что ж, решение этой проблемы пока придётся на время отложить.

Прямо сейчас он должен был сосредоточиться на настоящем, на текущей ситуации.

Он совершенно точно находился в другом месте: на это недвусмысленно намекал ослепляющий свет. И совсем близко он слышал гул и рокот двигателей проносящихся спидеров. Значит, он в городе, хотя тот звучал и непохоже на город Внешнего кольца.

По правде сказать, он поразительно напоминал Корусант в спокойный день, но это было... ну, не невозможно, но это значило, что он провёл без сознания куда дольше, чем подозревал.

Он вздрогнул, осознав, что не знает, где его световой меч.

Энакин уж точно не преминет это отметить, как только его найдёт.

Оби-Ван потянулся было к Энакину в Силе и похолодел.

Он не чувствовал Энакина.

Он ничего не чувствовал.

Оби-Ван медленно сделал глубокий вдох и спустя мгновение выдохнул. Должна была быть какая-то внешняя причина. Он выяснит, что блокирует его в Силе. Он исправит это. А если не сможет он, то исправит Энакин, когда найдёт его.

Это можно было исправить.

Спустя ещё мгновение Оби-Ван вновь открыл глаза, на этот раз медленнее.

Стерильная белая комната выглядела странным образом знакомо, и апартаменты определённо была спроектированы в одном из типичных для Корусанта стилей.

И за его спиной был кто-то ещё, кто-то, глотающий воздух жадными прерывающимися вдохами.

Оби-Ван поднялся с пола и развернулся.

Вторым человеком в комнате оказался цепляющийся за стену юноша примерно возраста Энакина. Всё загадочней и загадочней. Был ли это один из его похитителей или ещё один пленник?

— Оби-Ван? — спросил тот, на его лице проявилась какая-то сильная эмоцию, которую Оби-Ван не смог опознать. Одет он был в тёмную форму неизвестного происхождения, а у него на поясе... висел световой меч? Возможно, ученик Дуку?

— Я тебя знаю? — спросил Оби-Ван, делая шаг назад и в сторону, ближе к двери. Кажется, вопрос поставил юношу в тупик, а потом он наклонился и поднял с пола световой меч.

Световой меч Оби-Вана. Так близко, а он вообще его не почувствовал.

Оби-Ван сделал ещё один осторожный шаг, по широкой дуге отходя к выходу, но юноша протянул ему меч.

— Должен бы, — сказал он. — Я Люк. Ты учил меня.

— У меня всего один ученик, юный Люк, и никакого желания брать ещё одного, — сказал Оби-Ван, протягивая руку за мечом. Сначала человек... Люк удержал меч, но спустя мгновение позволил Оби-Вану забрать его. Тот повесил световой меч обратно на пояс, постаравшись, чтобы на лице не отразилось ни следа отчаяния. Даже без Силы он сможет использовать меч, сможет драться. — Ты, должно быть, ошибся.

— Нет, — сказал Люк громким и уверенным голосом. Но без Силы у Оби-Вана не было возможности узнать, действительно ли Люк в это верил. И по правде говоря, Оби-Ван не мог даже представить, чтобы ему пришло в голову задуматься о новом ученике, ни тогда, ни когда-либо ещё, ни когда это однозначно разбило бы команду. Если только... Он потерял память, потерялся во времени? Очнулся в новом мире, в мире, где они с Энакином больше не напарники? Но он не чувствовал себя старше, совсем? — Но возможно для тебя это ещё не произошло.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — спросил Оби-Ван, сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица. Он оценивающе оглядел Люка: тот определённо был в хорошей физической форме и держал себя с достоинством, как и полагается джедаю. И... он носил перчатку на правой руке, как Энакин. Но в его время это был довольно популярный модный аксессуар. Все мальчишки хотели походить на великого воина джедаев, на Энакина Скайуокера. И всё же, странным образом с этой перчаткой и в одежде такого цвета, он выглядел совсем как Энакин, хотя и с более резкими чертами лица.

— Ты моложе, чем должен быть, чем я тебя помню, — сказал Люк. Облачённой в перчатку рукой он неопределённо махнул в сторону головы Оби-Вана. — Твои волосы... темнее.

— Ты кто-то, кого я буду обучать в будущем? — спросил Оби-Ван. Он всё ещё не мог понять, зачем он мог взять ещё одного ученика. Ему более чем хватало хлопот с Энакином. А если в будущем тот и покинул команду, чтобы взять собственного падавана, Оби-Ван не мог представить, как это могло побудить его найти себе нового ученика и обучать кого-то ещё.

— Ты мне не веришь, — тихо сказал Люк. Оби-Ван слегка покачал головой, всё ещё не придя в себя после всех этих событий. — Ты не можешь просто... узнать, что это правда?

Оби-Ван помедлил. Очевидно, что Люк либо не знал, что Оби-Ван был слеп в Силе, либо притворялся, что не знает, по каким-то своим неизвестным причинам. Что ж, не было смысла лгать: в крайнем случае, это могло предоставить ему преимущество, если Люк полагал, что Сила была его единственным союзником.

А на самом деле ему только и надо было, что остаться в живых достаточно долго, чтобы Энакин нашёл его.

— Что-то блокирует меня от Силы, — сказал Оби-Ван. Люк отреагировал куда более бурно, чем он ожидал: новости явно глубоко огорчили юношу, как будто Оби-Ван действительно хорошо его знал. Глубоко огорчён или просто очень хороший актёр.

— Как... кто... почему... — Люк умолк, он выглядел ошарашенным, будто его ударили по голове.

— Попробуй сосредоточиться на одном вопросе за раз, юный Люк, — сказал Оби-Ван. — А что касается тех, что ты только что задал, это именно те вопросы, на которые я сам пытаюсь найти ответы даже сейчас, во время нашего разговора.

— И? — поторопил ему Люк.

— Пока я не преуспел, но я только начал рассматривать варианты, — сказал Оби-Ван. Он снова взглянул на Люка. — Как далеко в будущее, ты говоришь, я попал?

— Я не знаю, из насколько далекого прошлого ты прибыл? — парировал Люк. — Слушай, тебе мало что даст временной период, пока я не узнаю, что ты уже знаешь.

— Почему нет? — спросил Оби-Ван, отметив, что Люк занял оборонительную позицию в разговоре.

— Потому что есть вещи, которые ты можешь пока не хотеть знать, — сказал Люк резче, чем раньше.

Оби-Ван смог подумать только об одном: о том, что объяснило бы другого бывшего ученика, о том, что этот ученик мог знать и что не хотел бы знать Оби-Ван.

Должно быть, в этом времени Энакин был мёртв.

Оби-Ван отвернулся от Люка, почти не заметив, что открывается ему для атаки.

Ему просто... нужна была секунда, чтобы обдумать эту возможность.

Оби-Ван хорошо знал, что бессмертия не существует. Это было противно воле Силы, скользящей по волнам изменчивого настоящего. В своей жизни Оби-Вану многое пришлось отпустить, включая собственного учителя, Квай-Гон Джинна. Как джедай, Оби-Ван принимал, что со временем всё проходит.

Но как друг Энакина, Оби-Ван всегда надеялся, что это он, а не Энакин, погибнет первым. Неподобающая джедаю мысль, но вот она, истинная как сама Сила, — он просто не хотел даже представлять жизнь во Вселенной, в которой не было Энакина Скайуокера. Столкнуться с мыслью, что возможно ему придётся, было... пугающе, и это ещё мягко сказано.

— Просто скажи мне, — сказал Оби-Ван, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно. — С такими вещами всегда лучше разобраться быстро.

— Я не... — начал Люк и тут же замолчал и замер, глядя на дверь.

А потом Оби-Ван услышал, как кто-то бежит в их направлении. Так Люк всё же был чувствительным к Силе.

Спустя несколько секунд в дверном проёме появилась девушка во всём белом, её каштановые волосы убраны в непрактичную причёску с валиками в набуанском стиле. В руке у неё был поднятый бластер, и хотя казалось, что она слегка запыхалась, оружие она держала увереннно.

Она осмотрела комнату, но потом, заметив Оби-Вана, удивлённо вскрикнула, уронив руку с бластером.

— Генерал Кеноби? — спросила она благоговейным шепотом. — Это и правда вы?

Куда, во имя Силы, он умудрился ввязаться на этот раз?


	4. Откровения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лея Органа встречает генерала Кеноби

Он выглядел в точности как на голограмме, которую показывал ей отец.

«Это сняли... ох, почти двадцать лет назад, но думаю, ты сможешь его узнать».

Лея запечатлела этот образ в памяти так же, как и то немногое, что отец пожелал рассказать ей о генерале Кеноби.

«Это и правда он?»

— Да, уже почти два года как, — сказал генерал Кеноби с очаровательно насмешливой улыбкой. — Но мне всё ещё привычнее слышать Оби-Ван.

— Оби-Ван, — сказала Лея, улыбаясь ему в ответ. Она быстро убрала бластер в кобуру и протянула руку... Оби-Вану. — Меня зовут Лея Органа.

— Родственница сенатора Бейла Органы? — спросил Оби-Ван, беря её руку в свою.

— Он был моим отцом, — сказала Лея, только с запозданием вспоминая о Люке, который стоял за Оби-Ваном, в недоумении подняв брови. — Моим приёмным отцом.

— Хорошо, что он наконец решился взять приёмного ребёнка, — мягко сказал Оби-Ван, отпуская её руку после быстрого ободряющего рукопожатия. — И я сожалею о вашей потере. Часто он был хорошим другом джедаям.

— Спасибо, — сказала Лея. Он был именно таким любезным, как она всегда и представляла.

— Я думал, ты не идёшь, — сказал Люк, опираясь на стену и ухмыляясь. — Что тебе неинтересно, на что похоже это место.

— Я передумала, — сказала Лея, упирая руку в бок. — И в любом случае, зачем ты меня позвал? Генерал Кеноби не представляет опасности.

— Я не знал, что это он, — раздраженно сказал Люк. — Здесь было что-то, вытягивающее из меня энергию, ослабляющее меня.

— Я испытал нечто подобное, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Прямо перед тем, как меня перенесло сюда. И если уж об этом зашла речь... мы сейчас на Корусанте?

— Да, — сказала Лея. Здесь явно была какая-то загадка. И неудивительно, раз мёртвые возвращались к жизни. — Где вы были?

— На планете под названием Харгот, на Внешнем кольце, — сказал Оби-Ван. Лея не смогла даже вспомнить, чтобы эта планета где-то упоминалась. — Что ж, если мы на Корусанте, мне будет лучше добраться до Совета и дать им знать о том, что, кажется, произошло.

— Совет? — в недоумении спросила Лея.

— Ты имеешь в виду Совет джедаев, да? — спросил Люк секундой позже.

— Да, Совет джедаев, — сказал Оби-Ван.

— Ох, — сказал Лея. — Тут могут возникнуть проблемы.

— Проблемы? — спросил Оби-Ван.

— Могут, да, — сказал Люк. — Возможно, мне стоит рассказать тебе о некоторых из тех вещей, о которых ты не хочешь знать.

— Что вообще ему известно? — спросила Лея. — И... почему он ничего не знает?

— Я думаю, он из прошлого, и, ну, он знает... он знает, что у Бейла Органы есть приёмная дочь, — сказал Люк.

— Из прошлого? — пробормотала Лея про себя.

Всё это джедайство Люка со временем становилось всё более странным. Только она начинала думать, что поняла, что к чему, а потом происходило что-то вроде этого.

— Мне это совершенно не понравится, да? — спросил Оби-Ван.

— Возможно, нет, — сказал Люк. — И самое неприятное то, что, ну, мы не знаем всех обстоятельств.

— Не то чтобы в Империи ценилась свобода информации, — сухо сказала Лея.

— Империя? — спросил Оби-Ван.

— Республика пала, — сказала Лея в надежде, что если покончить с этим быстрее, то это поможет. — Ну, на самом деле ей помогли. Это случилось под конец Первой Клонической войны.

Лея посмотрела на Люка, который только беспомощно пожал плечами. Ах да, она же была политиком, ей и приносить дурные вести.

«Ну, спасибо, Люк».

— Палпатин, бывший в то время Верховным Канцлером, объявил себя правителем первой Галактической Империи, — сказала Лея, сердито взглянув на Люка. Тот перевёл взгляд на Оби-Вана, потом опять на неё, и ему хватило ума пересечь комнату и встать подле Леи.

— Иногда, чтобы спасти что-то дорогое, надо быть готовым поступиться им, пойти на компромисс, — сказал Люк, явно испытывая отвращение к этим словам. — Это первое, что должен был выучить каждый ребёнок о том, как сформировалась Империя. Он спасал нас от разногласий, от уничтожения сепаратистами.

— Хотя я никогда не доверял Канцлеру Палпатину, — сказал Оби-Ван, — всё же будет слишком смело сказать, что он может уничтожить саму демократию.

— Но это так, — с нажимом сказала Лея. — И по понятным причинам джедаям это не понравилось. Существует две версии того, что произошло дальше: версия Империи и версия Восстания.

— Император сказал, что джедаи предали его, попытались убить, — сказал Люк.

— Восстание всегда знало, что джедаи всего лишь пытались арестовать Палпатина, лишить его власти, пока не стало слишком поздно, — сказала Лея. — Император знал, что только джедаи представляют для него по-настоящему серьёзную угрозу, так что...

— Что?

— Джедаи были объявлены предателями Империи, — сказала Лея. — И были убиты.

— Храм всё ещё на месте, даже в наши дни, но он уже двадцать лет как необитаем, — сказал Люк.

Оби-Ван кивнул, отвернувшись от них.

— Мне жаль, — добавил Люк, коснувшись плеча Оби-Вана правой искусственной рукой. — Должно быть, это ударило сильнее, чем ты ожидал.

— Кроме меня никто из джедаев не выжил? — спросил Оби-Ван.

— Только магистр Йода, но уже с год назад как погиб, — сказал Люк. — На данный момент, насколько я знаю, я единственный живущий джедай. Ну, пока не прибыл ты.

— Меня сейчас сложно посчитать джедаем, — мягко сказал Оби-Ван. Он шагнул к окну, стряхнув руку Люка.

— Оби-Ван... — сказал Люк, его рука упала. Лея подошла к нему ближе и вложила свою ладонь в его. Он благодарно сжал её.

— Не могу понять, почему это место кажется таким знакомым, — сказал Оби-Ван, касаясь одного из горизонтальных разделителей на окне.

— Возможно, вы знали предыдущего владельца, — сказала Лея. — А может быть, со временем все эти апартаменты начинают казаться одинаковыми.

— Возможно, — сказал Оби-Ван.

— Но есть и хорошие новости, — сказал Люк. — Сейчас Император мёртв, и новая Республика возрождается из пепла Империи. И джедаи вернутся, это я тебе обещаю.

— Ты добрый мальчик, — сказал Оби-Ван, он развернулся к ним и прислонился к окну, скрестив руки на груди. — Но меня не обязательно утешать. Те, кого мы потеряли, навсегда остаются с нами в Силе.

— И вы серьёзно в это верите? — спросила Лея. На лице Оби-Вана вспыхнула боль, но почти сразу же исчезла.

— Это правда, — сказал Оби-Ван с вновь умиротворенным лицом. — Вера не имеет к этому отношения. Это останется правдой, даже если временами я в этом сомневаюсь.

— Хорошо, должно быть, обладать такой уверенностью, — сказала Лея.

— Уверен, что Люк... — Оби-Ван умолк, его взгляд скользнул по Люку. — У тебя есть фамилия, юный Люк?

Лея взглянула на Люка, а тот отвернулся от них обоих, он буквально излучал сомнения.

— Не может быть, чтобы это было настолько ужасно, — сказал Оби-Ван.

— Моя фамилия... — Люк рвано выдохнул и посмотрел прямо на Оби-Вана. — Я Люк Скайуокер. Энакин Скайуокер был моим отцом.


	5. Доверие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оби-Ван приходит к абсолютно логичному выводу... к сожалению, основанному на неверных предпосылках.

Оби-Ван на мгновение уставился на Люка, пытаясь осмыслить новую информацию.

Итак, он был слеп в Силе и попал в будущее, а напротив него стояли сын Энакина Скайуокера и дочь Бейла Органы. И да, Республика пала, а джедаи убиты.

Только одно могло связать это всё вместе.

— Ты лжёшь, — спокойно сказал Оби-Ван, опуская руку на свой световой меч.

— Это правда, — искренне сказал юноша. Они выбрали хорошего актёра — и теперь Оби-Ван понял, почему он был так похож на Энакина. Хотели убедительности.

— Чего бы ты ни надеялся достичь этой уловкой, это не компенсирует цену, которую тебе придётся заплатить, — сказал Оби-Ван, сосредотачиваясь на этом мгновении. Даже без Силы он мог наблюдать и попытаться предугадать их действия. — Хотя джедаям и чужда месть, мы не очень хорошо относимся к похищениям.

— Похищение? — спросила девушка. — Оби-Ван, мы тоже не знаем, что случилось. Мы тебе не лжём.

— Вы пытаетесь заставить меня сомневаться в Энакине, — сказал Оби-Ван, заставляя себя ослабить хватку на рукояти меча. — Уверяю, я знаю его слишком хорошо, чтобы в это поверить.

— Я не понимаю, — сказал юноша, делая шаг к Оби-Вану. Оби-Ван отступил в сторону, ближе к двери, хотя подозревал, что поблизости достаточно стражников, чтобы было глупо даже пытаться сбежать, пока не объявится Энакин. И было бы неплохо побольше узнать о планах этих людей. Допрашивать у Энакина получалось не так хорошо, как запугивать. — Я не пытался...

— Энакин Скайуокер — рыцарь-джедай, — отрезал Оби-Ван, прерывая юношу. — У него появится ребёнок не раньше, чем хатты займутся благотворительностью.

— Так что, он нарушил правила, когда заделал Люка? — вздёрнув подбородок, спросила девушка. — Кажется, вполне в его духе.

— Полагаю, вы знали Энакина из этого времени, — пренебрежительно сказал Оби-Ван. — Прежде чем его убили на этой вашей войне.

— Он не погиб на войне, — сказал юноша. Говорил он хоть и негромко, но отчётливо, и каждое его слово резало как удар светового меча. — Я не хотел говорить сразу, пока не удостоверился бы, что ты сможешь принять остальное, но, возможно, это заставит тебя внять голосу рассудка. Правда в том, что Энакин Скайуокер пал на Тёмную стороны Силы.

— И если я не поверил всему остальному, с чего ты вообразил, что поверю в это? — спросил Оби-Ван.

— Потому что это правда, и кроме неё мне нечего больше предложить, — сказал юноша. Оби-Ван перевёл взгляд на девушку, чья рука лежала на бластере. Как он полагал — на тот случай, если он не купится на их сказку и попытается прорваться с боем. Но пока они не напали, и он не собирался атаковать первым.

В этот раз пришел черёд Оби-Вана выступить в роли ученика и попрактиковаться в терпении. Энакин скоро будет здесь, а до тех пор — чем больше информации соберёт Оби-Ван, тем лучше.

— Кем была твоя мать? — спросил Оби-Ван.

Юноша отвернулся — готового ответа у него явно не было. А это уже странно. Неужели они так плохо подготовились.

— Я не знаю, — сказал юноша. — Меня вырастили тётя и дядя, а они никогда мне не рассказывали.

Возможно, не смогли придумать никого подходящего, хотя сам Оби-Ван навскидку мог вспомнить несколько возможных имён, начиная с давнего увлечения Энакина, сенатора Амидалы. 

— Он не обязан объясняться перед тобой, — сказала девушка, словно инстинктивно вставая на защиту парня. Возможно, они были любовниками, и именно поэтому она объясняла своё присутствие настолько нелепым предлогом «удочерения». — Он только пытается помочь.

Оби-Ван кивнул, убирая руку с меча. Прямое противостояние особых результатов не принесло — возможно, пора сменить тактику.

— Я не верю вам, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Но допущу вероятность, что вы сами верите в то, что говорите.

Всегда оставалась возможность, что Дуку нашёл или создал какую-то новую методику психического манипулирования, более мощную версию внушения. Эти двое могли быть всего лишь невинными простофилями.

Может их даже действительно звали Люком и Леей.

— Это очень... великодушно с вашей стороны, — сказала девушка, хотя, судя повыражению лица, думала нечто совершенно противоположное.

Оби-Ван опёрся на стену и снова протянул руку, чтобы коснуться окна: необычайно прочное стекло, дополнительно усиленное. Вероятно, этим путем спастись тоже не получится.

Ему нужен был план Б на случай, если Энакину понадобится еще больше времени — тому было свойственно то и дело добираться в обход. А Оби-Ван не мог сейчас рассчитать, когда же он примерно появится. Не в случае, когда он практически ничего не знал о сложившейся ситуации.

Он поднял взгляд и посмотрел на яростно перешёптывавшуюся пару. И что, Дуку — или кто там ещё это спланировал — действительно ожидал, что он на это купится? Возможно, он на самом деле всего лишь приманка в какой-то ловушке для Энакина, а Дуку таким образом просто развлекается с ним до появления Энакина.

Оби-Ван медленно выдохнул, пытаясь найти точку равновесия. Было... значительно сложнее сконцентрироваться без Силы.

В конце концов, неважно, ловушка это, или нет.

Вне зависимости от этого, Энакин будет действовать одинаково. Это было частью его обаянию, частью того, что захватывало воображение младших джедаев во всей Галактике.

Энакину прощалось его безрассудство, потому что он на самом деле был невероятно надёжным.

А Оби-Ван знал Энакина — лучше, чем кого-либо в своей жизни.

Он знал: где бы и когда бы он ни был — Энакин найдёт его.

Это было одной из их личных шуток: как часто им приходилось искать друг друга, как часто приходилось спасать друг друга. Оби-Ван не мог не признать, что если кто-то пропадал, то не было никого, кто искал бы преданнее и упорнее, чем Энакин Скайуокер.

Энакин найдёт его.

Как и всегда.


End file.
